Trapped
by Leaffrost101
Summary: Trapped on Earth because of an explosion that banished them, Jenni, Spyro, and Sunburn have to try and figure out ow to get back to Skylands, all the while trying to blend i, in the twenty-first century. While Sunburn and Spyro busy themselves with finding a way back, Jenni becomes increasingly worried that Kaos might've found out she exists, against Eon's wishes. Rated T for safe
1. Chapter 1

**YOOOOOOOOOO I have returned to fanfiction with my new story! And, hopefully, it will be waaaay better than the original. Now, let's get to it!**

 **Chapter 1: The Explosion**

Master Eon is a great teacher. Seriously, I can't think of anyone else that I would prefer to have as my teacher. Being his apprentice has given me some of the best opportunities.

I've met King Ramses, a frail, old, green dragon and the ruler of Dragon's Peak, and some of his best soldiers like the captain of his guard, Flavius. Even saw Flavius become king when Ramses died.

Master Eon showed me things that would help me for when I take over as Portal Master. He figured how I could use portals on myself so that I can get to locations faster, how to use any of the elements to defend and attack, how to make certain decisions in tough situations, and how to give proper instructions to the Skylanders, a large team of different creatures that were formed to defend Skylands, in a battle.

Despite all of this, no one knew I was his apprentice.

He wanted to keep me secret because he was afraid someone would try to get rid of me. And that someone, was Kaos.

Kaos was a...Portal Master, I guess is what you would call him. He didn't have the same training that I had though, barely any at all. The training he got, was from books that he read, which told him of only a _fraction_ of what he could do.

He doesn't fully understand his powers, making him even more dangerous.

Master Eon, fully aware of that problem, devoted most of my training to learning defensive and offensive magic, leaving me to study the Core of Light, the machine that repels the Darkness from Skylands, in my free time.

The first couple years with Master Eon were peaceful; no battles, no trouble whatsoever. But at the end of March in my third year with the Skylanders and Master Eon, things changed.

Spyro, a purple dragon with golden, curved horns on his head and leader of the Skylanders, was telling me how to turn into a dragon. So far, I had only managed to sprout some silver horns on the top of my head and a pair of large, pure white wings on my back, a great accomplishment since I had only started learning how to do the transformation that week.

"You're getting there, Jenni! You'll probably have it in a couple more weeks!" Spyro lashed his tail excitedly, his eyes gleaming excitedly.

"You really think so?" I asked a little nervously, stretching my leathery wings out a bit, trying to adjust to the new weight. "I'm glad you're excited, Spyro, but I don't think I'll get it THAT soon."

"Yes, you will." He quickly shot back. "It does take time but you're a fast learner. Lo-!"

He was quickly cut off when the ground violently shook and knocked me off my feet, the horns and wings disappearing from the shock.

"What was that?!" I exclaimed.

"SPYRO!" A booming voice yelled out.

Whirling around, Spyro and I looked up at the balcony of the small castle everyone lived in. Master Eon was on it and gazing down at the purple dragon, his sky blue eyes burning with some emotion I didn't recognize.

"Get Jenni out of here! Kaos is coming and she needs to be out of sight!"

Spreading his wings out, Spyro quickly took off. Wrapping his claws around my pale arms, he lifted me off the ground and flew away from the impending battle with me in tow. Even though I was 15, I was still small so he didn't struggle with carrying me. Soon, Sunburn, a phoenix-dragon hybrid, joined us, explaining that Master Eon wanted me to have extra protection.

We landed on a small island a little ways from the one we had just come from. Looking out, my brown eyes caught sight of a flying, dark castle rapidly approaching Master Eon's island. Then everything happened in a blur, Kaos' head being projected, monsters attacking, the Skylanders fighting back, and then, a powerful beam of light shooting down from the sky and crashing down on the Core of Light, sending out an explosion that rocked the area.

Spyro recovered first, his purple eyes saw the blast from the explosion heading straight for us and he quickly got us down to the ground, but that was in vain. I remember a searing pain going through my entire system, then there was nothing.

I woke up on a soft forest floor, with an unconscious Spyro and Sunburn next to me. I didn't recognize anything in the immediate area. The air felt different, everything felt different. I didn't know where I was but I definitely knew I was no longer in Skylands. Whatever this place was, I needed to find out. I need to find out what world I was in and find a way back to Skylands, I need to know what happened to Master Eon and the Skylanders.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Guys! I feel so proud about this first chapter and I sincerely hope you liked it too! I'm already working on chapter 2 so it should be out next week! See ya then!**


	2. New Sights

**A new chapter already! I feel so proud of this, guys!**

 **Chapter 2: New Sights**

Glancing around, I quickly took note of my surroundings. Tall, broad trees surrounded the clearing with branches completely filled with bright, green leaves. A hard ground under my feet with indentions from stones dislodged from the dirt or from animal footprints. A clear, blue sky above pale with the light of dawn.

All in all, a pretty peaceful setting. But I couldn't focus on that for long. I have to get moving. My eyes immediately found the two unconscious Skylanders and my pale hands reached out and shook Spyro, trying to get him awake. His violet eyelids slid open and blinked several times, attempting to clear his eyesight and see clearly again.

He dragged himself to his feet before stretching his wings out and shaking them to get the feeling back in them.

"Jenni, where are we?" He asked after folding his wings against his side. "Everything feels...different."

"I don't know," I murmured, brushing my golden brown hair out of my face. "and I don't know how we find out."

Sighing, he clawed the ground, his long, silver claws leaving gouges in the dirt.

"There...there has to be a library somewhere, right? We could find out there."

"You're right." I stared around at the clearing again. "I need to leave this place and find a town or village. The people there will help me figure this mess out." A loud snore brought my attention back to Sunburn, his orange and yellow tail twitching in his sleep. "Will you stay here until Sunburn is awake?"

"Of course."

Pushing through low hanging branches and bushes that scraped and tore at my royal blue cloak, I made my way though the forest.

" _Man, what's with these trees? There weren't any trees like these in Skylands. They were a-"_

That thought immediately came to a screeching halt when I finally pulled myself out of the forest, my eyes widening in sheer astonishment.

It wasn't a town or village. It wasn't anything that I've ever seen. Tall buildings made entirely out of glass, made out of stone. Buildings that looked like they could touch the sky. The...the...I have no idea what to call it. It was too big to look for a library. Too big for to look for anything I can think of.

"Spyro, we have a problem."

My dragon hide boots came to a stop in front of Spyro, who was sitting in front of Sunburn and talking.

"What is it?" Sunburn rasped, the blue feathers above his eyes raising.

"It would be better if you saw."

After showing them the... _thing,_ the two Skylanders wore faces of disbelief.

"We're not going to find anything in that mess! Much less a library!" Spyro yelled in frustration.

"That's not the only problem." The hybrid growled.

"What else could there be?" I sighed in exasperation.

Sunburn raised a clawed foot and pointed over to a long stretch of grey stone where strange machines raced across.

"Spyro," Sunburn continued. "can you sense any magic from those things?"

The purple dragon's eyes slid shut for one second before they snapped right back open.

"Now that I'm focusing on it, no, there isn't magic in those things, there isn't even magic _here_ in this _world._ " He mumbled

 _"Glumshanks, tell me what you see here."_

 _The tall troll peered into the portal his short master had conjured. At first, he didn't spot anything until he saw an orange and yellow Skylander quickly zooming away from the fight. And when he looked closer, Glumshanks could make out a purple dragon carrying a human girl away._

 _"I see a, uh, human." Glumshanks said lamely._

 _"Not just any human," Kaos growled, something the troll was unfamiliar with. "a human with magic."_

 _The portal suddenly rippled, and instead of seeing a pale girl with golden brown hair, he saw light gray, chartreuse, and then gold shimmering around an outline of her._

 _"What do you want to do about her, sir?" The troll asked a little nervously, his green ears drooping slightly._

 _"Find her and get rid of her. If she comes back, I won't be able to take over Skylands. My plan will be ruined, understand, Glumshanks?"_

 _"Yes, sir." The troll mumbled as Kaos disappeared from the room._

 _Something had happened to Kaos during that explosion, Glumshanks was sure of that. The man had become more clever, more menacing. He actually knew what he was doing and planned everything out._

 _Whoever that girl is, the troll hoped that Kaos didn't find her, for the fear of what his new master would do to her._

We decided to go to that strange place anyway, but not before Spyro use some of his magic to shrink himself and Sunburn till they looked like tiny lizards with wings. I wasn't sure how people in that area would react so I decided to leave my cloak in the forest, to try and blend in as much as possible.

I was still out of place.

Everywhere I looked, there were people wearing suits and hurrying along the stone walkways, shooting me strange looks as they passed. I can't really blame them. I was covered in dirt and my clothes were torn, my hair was in knots and came to my waist. Also, children were with adults.

They just stared at me until their mother or father would pull them away, quickly muttering to them before they disappeared into the crowd.

And the noise.

There was too much noise. Everything was really quiet in Skylands so compared to this place, it feels like my eardrums will burst.

"Jenni," Spyro's tiny, purple body clambered onto my shoulder. "calm down. Don't panic."

"But everything is so strange." I quickly whispered to him. "I don't know where I'm going. I don't know where everything is."

"You'll learn." Sunburn put in, climbing onto my other shoulder. "You'll find where we need to go."

" _How?_ Everytime I try to ask for help everyone rushes away. They don't want to help me."

The two Skylanders didn't say anything after that. They remained silent for the rest of the day until the sun began to set.

"We have to go back," Spyro yawned. "We can't do anything else for today."

"There's a, uh, small problem with that." I mumbled. "I'm lost. I don't know how to get back."

Two panicked sets of eyes stared at me unitl I shook my head at them. We could get through this. We could stay in this place until morning came.

"L-let's go in here." I stuttered, shuffling into a narrow hallish like area that's filled with trash. "It's not ideal. But it's better than wandering around during the night."

They didn't speak, they only helped me move trash to the far side of the hall till I deemed it good enough to sleep on the stone. The Skylanders curled up next to each other, to keep themselves warm, while I wish I had taken my cloak with me. My hands worked frantically to keep my arms warm from the chill in the air.

" _Maybe tomorrow...maybe tomorrow will be a better day."_ I thought to myself before drifting off.

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally got this done! Thank you so much for that one person who favorited/followed this story and thank you to the two people who reviewed as well! I'll get started on the next chapter super soon and hopefully post it next week!**

 **P.S. Please review!**


	3. New Place

**Time to answer some reviews!**

 **Starry's Light: Thank you so much for reviewing and giving me some pointers about how I can make it better. I'll get to that when I can.**

 **Sebmeister(guest): I'm glad you like the story so far.**

 **GhostChris: No, I promise I didn't forget about Cynder. She might make an appearance later but I'm still working things out.**

 **muk854: I'm hyped for this story too! And I'm working on changing that small part so that everyone knows it's a change in POV**

 **Chapter 3: New Place**

My shivering woke me up. My eyes snapped open, adjusting to the gloom of the night and the pouring rain, each raindrop feeling like a cold needle piercing my skin.

" _This is just great…"_ I thought to myself miserably " _Nothing can get any worse than this."_

Apparently it could, 'cause the rain came down even harder. Arms instinctively wrapping around my body, pressing my back against the cold stone of the building behind me. Glancing down, my eyes looked over Sunburn and Spyro, curled up even more than when I had drifted off, the phoenix hybrid's feathers were darker, soaked from the pouring rain.

The sound of splashing footsteps drew my attention away.

Peering through the downpour, I could see a figure wearing a long, bright red coat, and holding a stick with a black tarp over their head, to cover themselves from the rain. The figure came closer and closer, and when it spotted me, came running.

My hands darted out and scooped up the Skylanders, holding them against my chest. The figure stopped running and pulled their hood down, revealing bright, thick, red hair and soft brown eyes. Her eyes stared down in pity at me before she held the tarp-stick thing over the both of us.

"Are...are you okay?" She asked softly.

Limbs stiffening, I pulled myself further away from the woman, before answering.

"As I'll ever be." I stated flatly.

She continued to stare, and stare, and stare. Really, she's starting to get annoying with all the staring.

"Where are your parents?" She asked after a minute of staring.

"...No." I answered dully.

She took a deep breath. "Would you like to stay at my place?"

This gave me pause. Her house? She doesn't even know me! Why would she offer her own house for me to stay in?

"Just for the night!" She quickly put in. "To get out of the rain and get something to eat."

" _Take her offer, Jenni."_ A voice, that I recognised as Spyro's, echoed in my head. " _You need food and you're freezing. Don't question it."_

" _And if it turns out she's going to do something else,"_ Sunburn put in. " _we'll fight our way out."_

" _Alright, alright!"_ I practically screamed at them.

"Yes, please." I answered the woman after a brief moment of hesitation. "J-just for the night."

The house looming in front of us is _huge._ To say that it's a house is an understatement, it looked like a _mansion_ compared to the houses in Skylands, and those houses are tiny.

"I forgot to mention I have a daughter your age." The woman, who introduced herself as Cari quickly told me, strolling to her front door, brandishing her key, and unlocking it. "I'm sure you'll like her, her name's Lusela."

"She has a pretty name." I mumbled, not knowing what else to say.

The woman opened the shiny oak door and waited for me to go in. Nervously, I stepped through the threshold, and my eyes widened immediately at the inside. An elegant staircase to the left with a sleek, shiny handrail, the floor covered with a strange fluffy material, and fancy furniture that were spaced out exceedingly well.

"Mom, who is she?" A voice asked.

My head whipped up and stared up at a girl, around my age, scrutinizing me. Her red hair, just a couple shades darker than Cari's, was pulled into a high ponytail, her green eyes scanned me, as if she was trying to see if I had a weapon.

"Her name is Jenni and she's staying here for the night, Lusela." Cari answered, taking off her coat and placing it on a coat rack. "I hope you will welcome her and make her comfortable here."

Lusela simply scowled, and rushed up the stairs, her hair flying behind her.

"Come on, I'll show you where you're sleeping." Cari murmured.

The red haired woman led me to a small room with a large bed, a closet that had mirrors instead of doors, and a table beside the bed with a small lamp.

"Make yourself at home." Cari said. "It's not much but it will do for the night."

She left then, muttering about finding some clothes for me to sleep in, leaving me to wander around the room.

My hand warily pressed against the bed, and immediately recoiled away. It was softer than any bed I had ever felt. The mattress sunk a little and melded with my hand till there was a small indent that slowly went away.

There was also a window. Light green curtains with a simple flower design hid the window from view and muted the sound of the rain pounding against the glass. Moving the curtains aside, I quickly glanced at the door before quietly opening the window, my head leaning out a bit. Making sure the coast was clear, I whistled an old tune, one that I couldn't remember where it was from, and received a short hissing noise in reply.

Two blurs flew into the room and I quickly shut the window, turning around to look at the two Skylanders that landed on the bed in relief.

"You both made it." I sighed. "Any trouble?"

"Just hanging onto that machine while it was moving." Sunburn grumbled, shaking the moisture out of his waterlogged feathers. "Other than that, there was no trouble."

The sound of footsteps outside the door made the Skylanders go quiet and scramble for a hiding spot before the door opened and Cari came in.

She was gripping a pair of light blue pants and a shirt, both with darker blue stars and moons on the comfortable looking fabric.

"Here are some clothes." The woman murmured, handing the thin clothes to me. "Hopefully they're the right size."

She left again.

I got changed quickly and, not knowing what else to do, nervously climbed under the covers.

"How're you feeling, Jenni?" Spyro asked, climbing back onto the bed with Sunburn.

"It's too soft." I growled, pressing my face against the pillow. "How do they sleep with this stuff?"

"Doesn't matter." Suburn put in. "Just get some sleep so that we can head out in the morning."

I didn't respond. I simply turned away, trying to fall asleep.

 **Author's Note:**

 **There's the new chapter! I'm not really proud of this one though but I'll try harder on the next one! Later!**


	4. New Beginning

**New chapter guys! Time to answer reviews!**

 **Anony(guest): I know! But think about it, a human city is a lot different than from Warfang or Dragon City! There are cars, humans, buildings seemingly made out of glass! So he wouldn't be used to it!**

 **Dual Iron(guest): I guess I didn't explain it well or you didn't remember. Spyro used some of his magic to shrink himself (I know he can't actually do that but I just put in that one ability and I don't think I'll give him any extra) and Sunburn that way they could move through the city unnoticed. And no, I promise you didn't annoy me and I perfectly understand! Thank you for the review though!**

 **Starry's Light: Again, thank you for your review! I always look forward to yours!**

 **Chapter 4: A New Beginning**

" _What do you have planned, Master?" Glumshanks asked nervously._

" _You'll see in just a bit, Glumshanks," Kaos muttered darkly. "she's coming in now."_

"' _She?'"_

 _A small laugh echoed throughout the room and something emerged from the shadows._

 _A girl with sleek, black hair tied into a high ponytail and blood red eyes glanced around the stone room they were in. Her sarcastic smile stayed on her face even when her menacing eyes met with Kaos'._

" _What do you need me to do, Master?" The girl questioned, kneeling down._

" _How rude." Kaos growled. "Introduce yourself first."_

 _The girl immediately stood up and stared at Glumshanks, unnerving the tall troll._

" _My name is Celina," The newly named girl stated. "I am the Apprentice's counterpart. Kaos created me like he did his Minions."_

" _She will be the one to kill that Apprentice since I haven't figured out how to send myself through a Portal."_

 _Glumshanks helplessly looked from Kaos to Celina trying to make sense of the situation. This was all happening too fast for him to comprehend._

" _Prepare yourself, Celina," Kaos grinned. "Tomorrow you'll meet that...Apprentice. Also, make sure you're not seen. I don't want the people on that planet to know our existence yet."_

" _As you wish, Master."_

Lusela watched the golden brown haired girl trudge away from her home, her sharp green eyes following the girl until she turned a corner and disappeared from view.

"Hmph, finally." The redhead muttered, reaching towards her phone and dialing a number. "Hey, want to hang out today?" She asked her friend once he picked up. "I really need to get something for my dad when he gets back from his business trip." She hung up once given an answer and left her room to get ready for the day.

Lusela strolled through the city with her best friend, Matthew. The tall sixteen year old held a dark brown wallet in his tanned hand and looked like he was searching for something.

"What the hell are you looking for, Matt?" Lusela asked, using her friend's nickname.

"Found it!" Matthew's golden eyes gleamed as he pulled a card out of his wallet and flipped it around to show Lusela. "Check it out!"

The redhead's green eyes widened and she snatched the card out of Matthew's hand. "You got your driver's license?!" She exclaimed. "When did that happen?!"

"Yesterday," Matthew announced proudly, taking the card back and putting it back into his wallet. "I had a little trouble with parallel parking but I made it!"

Matthew ran his hand through his sandy brown hair as he put his wallet back into his pocket. "Anything interesting happen yesterday?" The brunette asked.

Lusela snorted. "My mom brought home this homeless girl so that she could spend the night." She muttered. "And she was so weird. She looked around at our home like it was completely foreign to her."

"Well if she's homeless then it probably is." Matthew put in. "I mean, your family has a pretty big house."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

They continued on in silence for a few minutes until they both heard a small explosion a little ways away. Eyes widening, they rushed towards the commotion. Quickly turning a corner, Lusela came to a screeching halt once she saw the girl from last night covered in cuts and bruises limply lying on the ground.

And a raven haired girl advancing toward her.

"I have to admit," The menacing girl suddenly said. "I'm a bit disappointed. I expected more from an Apprentice of Eon." She sneered, blood red eyes narrowing. "No matter. Soon you won't exist anymore, Jenni."

She picked up Jenni like she was a ragdoll and closed a hand around her throat, choked her.

Matthew stared at the red-eyed female in rage before sprinting toward her and nailing her in the face with punch.

She immediately let go of Jenni and stumbled back. Glaring at the brunette, she quickly backed away before disappearing muttering a quiet "Soon…"

Not missing a beat, Lusela rushed over to the unconscious form of Jenni.

" _Thank god no one comes to this area of the city!"_ Lusela thought to herself, kneeling down next to Jenni. " _Otherwise this street would be crammed with people."_

"We have to get her out of here!" Matthew exclaimed, his golden eyes gleaming worriedly.

"My place is closer!" Lusela quickly replied, pulling Jenni up.

"I got her."

Quickly picking Jenni up, Matthew glanced around before sprinting off with Lusela scrambling to keep up behind him.

" _What happened?"_

 _The question greeted Celina as she cautiously crept into the room, a bruise already forming on her cheek. She didn't make eye contact with her Master, not wanting to see the small wound._

" _You didn't kill her, did you?" Kaos growled, hands clenching into fists._

" _...You told me not to let my presence known." Celina responded. "I was interrupted before I could finish her by two kids."_

 _Kaos narrowed his large eyes in rage, a small ball of dark energy slowly formed in his right hand. "Did you say_ kids _interrupted you?"_

 _The counterpart simply nodded her head._

" _Look up!" The small man barked harshly._

 _Celina hesitated before raising her head, showing the bruise Matthew had given her._

" _So...a child did that to you?" Kaos murmured, raising his right hand. "A child interrupted you so you decided to leave." He glowered at the cowering girl. "Let me tell you, that bruise is nothing compared to this."_

 _The black haired girl cried out as the dark energy hit her square in the face. It felt like it was burning her skin off, the heat reaching deep into her flesh._

" _I don't care anymore about not letting our presence known. That was a mistake that got in the of destroying her." Kaos turned away from Celina. "From now on, do whatever it takes. I won't allow her to come back to Skylands and rebuild the Core of Light."_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this took so long to write! I've been trying my hardest to update weekly but some things happened this week and I wasn't able to update on the day I wanted! See ya guys next time!**


	5. Seeker

**Hi guys!**

 **Starry's Light: Man, I thought I did a horrible job with that chapter so I'm happy you like it! And you're right! Kaos is acting like a kid! Also, I finally watched Corpse Party so thank you for giving me nightmares.**

 **Chapter 5: Seeker**

 _What's going on? Why is it so dark? Where's Spyro? And Sunburn?_

 _These questions raced through my mind as the darkness persisted, not allowing my eyes to get a glimpe of what surrounded me._

 _Then there was a bright flash of white and I could see again. I was back in Skylands, on Light Island, next to the Core of Light, and...Eon._

 _The great Portal Master stood next to me, smiling serenely, watching the cloudless sky._

" _Great to see you again, Jenni." The snow haired man murmured, "You've gone through a lot since you were in Skylands."_

" _Master Eon, I want to go home!" I exclaimed. "I don't understand this world! Nothing makes sense!" I continued, rambling at this point. "Ple-!"_

 _Eon simply raised his hand and my mouth snapped shut. "I know you want to come back, but that's not possible at the moment." His sky blue eyes bore into me. "Right now, some of the Skylanders are scattered all over the world you're in, and the only way to bring you and all of them back is for you to be together." He shook his head. "None of you can come back when you're separated from each other."_

" _...So what do you expect me to do?" I heard myself murmur quietly._

" _You need to get the Skylanders back together." Closing his right hand, a multicolored light slowly emitting from the fist. When he finally opened his hand, a translucent crystal sat there, faintly shining with the previous light, a bronze chain ensnared around Eon's fingers._

" _This should be able to lead you to the Skylanders that are on earth. It will transport you to the area they're in…" As he finished that sentence, Eon started to fade._

" _No! Don't leave, Master Eon!" I heard myself cry out, my voice echoing around me as the dream ended_

My eyes flew open and I abruptly sat up before pain shot through my abdomen, forcing me to lie back down.

"You shouldn't have done that." A voice said irritably next to me.

My head turned, allowing my eyes to focus on Lusela, her red hair pulled back into a bun, green eyes watching me.

"The girl who attacked you yesterday really did a number on you." She stated. "Mom says you'll have to rest for a couple days but, after that, you're free to go."

I didn't answer, I was too busy looking at the bandages around my abdomen and feeling the ones bound around my head.

" _Lusela was right... that girl, whoever she was, really did a lot of damage."_ I found myself thinking and then feebly answered back to my own mind: " _At least, I think so. If Lusela said it, then it must be so…"_

A sudden movement made my head turn, just in time to see Cari enter the room.

"Oh?" The redhead stopped once she saw me. "She's awake?"

A nod was all the woman got from Lusela before the younger girl left. Cari sat in a chair that was nearby. "I wish that girl wasn't so rude…" She glanced over at me. "How's your head feeling?" Cari questioned.

"Just a dull throb." I answered. "Nothing major."

"Either way, I still need to change the bandages, please sit up."

After sitting up, the woman approached me and proceeded to unwrap the bandages, leaving me to my thoughts, until I noticed a bronze chain around my neck. Pulling the chain up, I saw the clear crystal.

"That's a very pretty necklace you have." Cari murmured. "Where'd you get it?"

"...It was a gift from my mentor." I muttered back.

"Were you two really close?

"He was like a father to me…"

There was a silence for a few moments.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened to him?"

My throat clenced as my mind drifted back to my dream. "He died. Just a couple days ago."

Cari's hands stopped wrapping the new bandages around my stomach momentarily before continuing. "I'm sorry...I shouldn't have asked that."

"Don't worry about it." I heard my voice respond, though I hadn't thought those words in my head before I spoke. "You didn't know."

Cari left soon after that, leaving me alone. I continued staring at the crystal in my hand, thoughts awirling in my head.

" _So it's up to me to find the others, is it?"_ My hand clenched around the crystal. _Master Eon, I promise, I'll do everything I can to get home with everyone."_

 **Author's Note:**

 **Finally got this chapter squared away. Sorry about that guys! Getting my credits ahead of time during the summer is a pain but I'm dealing with it. I promise I'll try to update more!**


End file.
